Breaking the Broken
by envayne
Summary: Team 7 tear the last bit of Sanity naruto has left out. Who will be there to pick up the pieces?
1. The Fight

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL.**

**BoldKyuubi**

_Italics__thoughts_

**Breaking the Broken**

_Maybe today will be the day I tell him_ thinks a blond headed boy as he walks down the streets of Konoha kicking pebbles.

"Yeah I think it will be" he tells himself.

As this boy walks down the street towards training ground 7 he cant help but to frown at the though of rejection from the other boy that is on his mind so much. Him frowning in any case is a rarity because of the facade that he constantly keeps up to protect himself from the barrage of villagers and shinobi alike that want nothing more than to see him break down and cry or die a very painful lonely death, maybe even both.

This blond headed boy that we are speaking of is not really a blond in the first place. The short, blue eyed, blond headed appearance is just a Genjutsu that is among the many layers of his facade to protect himself from the cold reality that is his life.

If he didn't have the Genjutsu then you would see a teenager that is around 5.4 with black eyes, silver hair that falls out around his face, with slightly tanned skin.

"About time you get here Dobe" says Sasuke unwittingly knocking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Hai" says Naruto distractedly.

"What's up with you today Baka" asks a pink haired bitch?

"Nothing just lost in thought" says Naruto.

Sakura doesn't listen because she is already swooning over Sasuke who was only getting an unneeded ego boost from this kind of thing.

………………………………….2 Hours later………………………………………….

"Yo, sorry im late but I tripped over a pebble and couldn't get up" said Kakashi.

"Liar" yelled Sakura very loudly.

"Whatever, here's what I came for" said kakashi pulling out three pieces of paper.

"What are they sensei" asked Sakura?

"These are the applications for the Chuunin Exams" said Kakashi passing them out.

"Now onto training, Sasuke you come with me. Sakura you can watch and Naruto go work on your Chakra control or something" said Kakashi.

_Typical Kakashi, not like I need him tho; I've been training myself since I was three years old, with the help of the old mans scrolls of course_ thought Naruto mentally.

……………………………5 Hours later………………………………………….

Okay Kakashi has left; Sakura has gone home all that is left to do is tell Sasuke.

……………………………With Sakura……………………………………………

Damn I left my Kunai pouch screams sakura even tho she is pleased to have an excuse to see her precious Sasuke-kun again.

……………………………With Kurenai…………………………………………….

_Damn Asuma, little fucking prick, I was willing to be with him but he just had to fucking cheat on me with Anko of all people, _Kurenai mentally screams as she runs from training ground to training ground.

_What the hell_ though Kurenai upon hearing a conversation between Sasuke and naruto as she passed by.

……………………………With Naruto……………………………………………..

"Hey Sasuke wait up" Yells Naruto.

"What do you want Dobe" says an annoyed Sasuke.

"Well I wanted to tell you something" says Naruto while looking at the ground to his right.

"Well spit it out" said Sasuke in an aggravated voice.

"I…I…I….Like you."

The brunette merely raises an eyebrow.

"So." Says Sasuke harshly.

"No Sasuke I mean I really like you" says Naruto while looking at the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha don't be stupid Naruto I would never fall for you even if I was gay" said Sasuke harshly before he backhands Naruto into a tree.

"Naruto I can't believe you actually had the nerve to say that to Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura before she comes up and delivers a Chakra enforced punch to Narutos gut.

"What, Why would you two do this to me" asks Naruto with despair in his eyes? "I though you cared if only a little."

"Please Dobe we never cared about you," "not even the slightest" says Sakura as she finishes Sasukes sentence for him before they both start to beat him.

But Narutos chakra suddenly blows them away from him as his body gets blurry and starts to change.

"What the hell" said Sasuke activating his Sharingan?

The chakra dissipates and there stands what seems like a new person.

Naruto now has on ANBU pants and boots, leather gloves with spiked knuckles, a blade attached to each wrist, purple finger nail polish, and a skin tight black shirt with a leather jacket that shows a fox.

Damn you Naruto you will not make a fool out of me yells Sasuke as he charges and performs multiple fire jutsus until naruto grabs his wrist and swings him into a tree.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing" asks Kakashi as he shows up at the scene surprised at Narutos appearance only being able to recognize him through the whisker marks.

Naruto says "Self de," before sakura cuts him off.

"Sensei naruto attacked Sasuke-kun" yells out Sakura.

_Well fuck it, its not like he'll believe me_ thinks naruto.

"Is this true Sasuke" kakashi asks?

"Hai sensei."

"Well naruto the punishment for attacking a fellow Shinobi is death" says Kakashi as he unveils his Sharingan.

"Hn." _Fuck this shit those bastards are going to pay_ though naruto mentally.

"Well then Kakashi it looks like were going to have to see if your capable of such a thing" says Naruto.

Confident are we says Kakashi as he disappears only to reappear behind naruto to deliver a roundhouse kick but Naruto ducks and throws kunai into Kakashi midsection and jumps away.

"Looks like you're the over confident one," says Naruto smirking.

"Its time to end this Naruto" said Kakashi as his right hand started glowing with electricity.

Naruto creates Kage Bunshins that charge Kakashi.

Kakashis Chidori easily destroys the Bunshins until it plunges into Narutos chest right below his heart.

"Still the same Naruto" says Kakashi.

Naruto only laughs no matter how painful it is.

"What the hell is so funny" asks Kakashi angrily?

"Look behind you" says naruto panting.

Kakashi turns his head only to receive a blade through his lungs and out the other end from a Kage Bunshin.

...With the Hokage…………………………………

"Hokage-Sama there is something going on; even with the Kyuubis help the boy should not have survived said a Medic.

"Have some blood tests ran and see if the tests match those of the Yakusho clan" said Sarutobi.

"You don't think that he could be related to a Yakusho" asked the medic

"Hai, now get busy with the tests" commanded Sarutobi as he left to see Naruto.

………………………….Narutos hospital room…………………………………….

The aged Hokage walks in to find Kurenai there by Narutos bed.

"Hello Kurenai" Says Sarutobi.

"Hello Hokage-Sama."

"May I ask why you are here" asks Sarutobi curiously.

"Well when I was there watching the…..situation it was like I was stuck, like I was supposed to see something and now I feel drawn to naruto for some reason" says Kurenai as she sighs.

"I see, would it be too much to ask for you to defend naruto when the council inevitably tries something" asks the aged man?

"Of course not Hokage-Sama."

Thank you Kurenai, unfortunately I have paperwork so while you're here watch over Naruto okay.

Hai Hokage-Sama.

Sarutobi exits the room and Kurenai soon falls asleep her head inches from naruto.

(Authors Note- Yea this is Ch. 1 of Breaking the Broken and I know it is fucked up with many loose strings in it but I am tired so I am going to worry about those in Ch. 2………So yeah Reviews would be nice Thx Tate/envayne)


	2. The Awakening

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL.**

**BoldKyuubi**

_Italics__thoughts_

"Hokage-Sama we got the results from the test, they were positive" said the Medic-nin as he entered the office of the Hokage.

"Hai, you may leave now."

The medic-nin bows then disappears via shunshin.

"Hawk."

"Is there something you need of me" asks the ANBU?

"Hai, find Yakusho Kabuto and bring him to my office" said Sarutobi.

"Of course Hokage-Sama."

……………………………………………ten minutes later………………………

"You called Hokage-Sama" asks Kabuto?

"Yes Kabuto sit down."

"Now Kabuto I am going to be blunt about this I think that I have found your otouto."

"With all do respect Hokage-Sama I do not have one" said Kabuto calmly.

"About a year before the Yakusho massacre your mother was seeing a man; I can not say who but what I can tell you is that he impregnated her before the massacre and the baby survived" said the old man.

"We have already run the tests to determine if the boy really is related to you and the tests came back positive."

"Who is it?"

The old man was surprised by the harshness in the younger mans voice but quickly gained his bearings.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto or should I say Yakusho Naruto" said the old man chuckling.

"Where is he" asked Kabuto?

"He is currently in the hospital room 208 and if you are wondering why he is there then your going to have to ask him" said Sarutobi.

_Me having a little brother, I know the old man wouldn't lie about a thing like this but it seems so surreal._

Kabuto gently knocks on the door and hears a woman's voice.

"Come in" said Kurenai after she heard the knock.

Kabuto walks in looking at the boy in the bed and is astonished by the similarities between the two of then.

"Can I help you" asks Kurenai cautious of the teen.

"No, thank you tho" says Kabuto politely as he pulls a seat up next to Kurenai.

"May I ask what you are doing here" questions Kurenai.

Kabuto not wanting to get into a weird scene by saying that he just found out that he has a little brother merely said that he was visiting Naruto.

"So what is your name" asks Kurenai?

"It's Kabuto."

"My name is Kurenai" said the crimson eyed woman.

"Um excuse me Kurenai but do you know how Naruto got put in here" asks Kabuto curiously.

"Well …… he was technically attacked by his Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi"said Kurenai surprising even herself.

"I see thank you for the Information" said Kabuto.

"Well I have to go meet my team now" said Kurenai while yawning because of not waking up to long ago.

………………………5 hours later………………………………………

_What the hell, im alive_ though Naruto opening his eyes to examine his surroundings.

"Who are you" Naruto asks cautiously while looking at Kabuto.

"My name is Yakusho Kabuto and I am your older brother" said Kabuto.

"I don't have any family" said naruto with a glare that could kill.

"Really well how about I prove it" said Kabuto as he pulled out a kunai slicing his palm open.

"You see the traces of silver in the cut." "That is the Yakusho bloodline naruto; our body's cells regenerate extremely quickly which means our healing abilities are beyond that of any normal human." "Its one of the reasons that you have been able to survive all of these years" said Kabuto fully aware of Narutos past.

Now Naruto cut your palm and look for silver Chakra said Kabuto.

Naruto cautiously did as he instructed and was amazed to see the silver chakra.

"So, I have family" said Naruto on the verge of tears.

"That's right outoto" says Kabuto as he pulls naruto into a hug as the smaller boy cries out years of abuse.

Soon after Naruto falls asleep and Kabuto walks towards the Hokage tower with the intent to speak to the Hokage.

Sarutobi hears a knock on the door, "come in" says Sarutobi.

"Ah Kabuto how did it go" asks Sarutobi.

"Okay I guess."

"Well im sure that you are here to talk about Naruto right" says the old man.

"Hai and if you don't mind I would like to make a couple requests" said Kabuto.

"Of course."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama as for the requests I would like Narutos official name to be changed to Yakusho Naruto, I want him on a different team, and I would like for him to move in with me at the Yakusho estate says Kabuto.

"Hai all very understandable requests which will be granted" says the old man happy that naruto would finally have family.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama but im afraid that I have to go" says Kabuto.

"Of course."

Kabuto goes back home to sleep because tomorrow he is going to get to know his outoto.

………………………………………….With Naruto………………………………

_So I have an older brother, hm this is unexpected_ though naruto smiling.

_What is else is new. Oh yeah that one hot red eyed chick, what I wouldn't do to get some of that_ Naruto though grinning.

So naruto then falls asleep dreaming about a certain red eyed woman and him doing things that he can only dream of, or so he thinks.

(Authors Note-Well this is Ch. 2 I know that it is short but I am tired so this was the best I could do. I hope that I tied a few of the loose strings so yeah……..leave review Thx Tate/envayne)


End file.
